The First Quarter Quell
by DragonFire5218
Summary: The untold story of the very first Quarter Quell. Who will win and gain money and fame? Who will lose and die a bloody death for amusement? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I have many things to say here. First, if there's any mistakes since I wrote in third person to match Suzanne Collins, please excuse them or point them out for me. Second, this idea is from a good friend of my who isn't a fanfiction writer. He's doing it for a reason I don't really understand 100%, so I guess it's for the lols. It's gonna be really cool when we film it together. Third, Chao's Chosen got a heads up because most people read that book, so thanks for that. I'll see you later with possibly another new book! _wink wink nudge nudge_ \- Steven**

 **The First Quarter Quell**

 **Chapter 1: Just A Normal Day**

Allan Schmidt opened his eyes, waking up on another normal day in District 5. He woke up, stretching as he got out of bed. He did the usual things he did when he woke up, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast and taking a shower, not in that order. He was sadly an orphan, having his father die as a security officer that patrolled the plant that powered all of Panem while his mother, who was a geologist worked out new plans to be more efficient in making power. The plant had suddenly exploded, the causes unknown. Allan had been eight at the time, so he didn't understand the full extent of it. But that was the past. He was now a grown man, having graduated from university successfully.

He had a diploma that allowed him to qualify as a geologist, like his mother. He woke up early so he could go for an interview to work at the power plant as one. Allan got dressed and left walking for the power plant. It was breathtaking to look at it if it was your first time, a huge hulking chunk of stone craftsmanship in the distance, a quick five to ten minute walk for Allan. As he walked over to there, he took in his surroundings even though he had done so his entire life since he lived here. District 5 wasn't too rich, but they weren't poor either. They were the middle class, with districts like 1, 2 and 4 being the richest and districts like 10, 11 and 12 being the poorest.

Allan sometimes pity those that were down on luck in these poorer districts, but he never voiced those thoughts. He had learned some things being an orphan, and he learned that it wasn't always wise to voice your thoughts. Some would not agree with you, and it could cost you. Allan had gained respect from the people who lived here, since he didn't voiced all his thoughts, and the fact that his parents died. Many had knew someone who lost a loved one, and they were surprised at how he acted about it. A kid that young shouldn't suffer something like that. Such a tragedy would usually unravel an eight year old, but he persevered and pulled through the hard game of life. Allan reached the power plant and opened the doors, He walked in towards the reception desk, where a lady sat doing some computer work. "Excuse me, where is room 17?" I asked. "Allan Schmidt. I'm here for an interview."

The lady looked up at him before typing in something. "Yes you are." she replied. "Go to the end of that hallway to the right." "Thank you." Allan replied before heading off for his interview. Once he got there, a man outside in a black suit and a tie opened the door for him. "For security purposes." Allan thought as he sat down in the plastic chair set for him. Honestly, the security guard reminded him of his father. He had only been eight when his parents died, so he couldn't really remember them, but he had one memory, as clear as crystal, in the form of a photograph. He always wore jackets or shirts with chest pockets, no matter the weather, and he made sure no one knew why. It was a picture of him and his parents when he was eight.

They had taken the picture on a Take Your Kid To Work day, and they all looked so happy together. It reminded Allan of where he came from, and the good times he had before disaster struck. Allan pulled out the photograph, looking at it. Staring at his former life made him tear up, so before the interviewers came he quickly wiped away his tears and tucked away the photograph next to his heart. A minute later, another man in a black suit and a tie walked in. He sat down on the other side of the table. Allan looked at him as he started to talk. "So, Mr. Schmidt, you want to apply here as a geologist?" the man asked me.

Allan nodded. "Yes I do. I have this PhD for the job from university." he told him, handing the certificate over. He looked it over, then nodded in approval. "Looks in order." he said. "I believe you are also the son of Natalie Schmidt correct?" "Yes." Allan replied. "She worked here as a geologist too." The man nodded once more. "She is well known. She helped a lot in making our power plant into what it is today, at least before the… accident." The man passed my certificate for my PhD back before giving me a package of papers. "Sign those and you can consider yourself hired." "Wait, what?" Allan asked him, surprised. The man smiled. "Everything looks in order. Also, if you're as good as your mother, then we will have a very helpful worker in the plant." "Thank you sir." he said, stunned. Allan grabbed a pen and quickly signed all the papers. He gave them back to the man. "Thank you. I'll see you Monday. Good day." The man stood up and left, Allan standing up to follow, a grin on his face. As he walked out, he thought that life was finally taking a turn for him. But he didn't know what would happen in the next week to come.

 **It's our boy Allan Schmidt! Just saying, some things might be really silly like the names of the characters, so get ready for those things! Thanks for helping me grow my popularity and I hope this book gains popularity as well! - Steven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Sorry it took so long, I was busy. Just saying, please answer my poll on my profile please. I want closure on what you all want. But I would probably do all three of those because I like my ideas and I have another idea for them. Also, speaking of that poll, there** _ **might**_ **be a new book coming out. It'll be interesting, juggling 7 books to write in, maybe even more. Thanks for everything everyone! - Steven**

 **Chapter 2: Job Day**

Allan was walking to work on Monday like he promised. He had prepared for the conference he had to do over the weekend. He had his laptop with him and a stack of papers for it. Hopefully his ideas were good, just like his mother. Allan was a bit apprehensive as he walked back into the power plant for his first day at work. He walked in and asked the secretary once more from Conference Room 2. She sent him to the left, where he found everyone else waiting for him. He walked into the room and sat down. The others all seemed around his age except one of them, who was probably recording the ideas and seeing if they were good or not. "This could be easy." he thought. He walked up to the front and set up everything. Once he finished, the man gave a gesture for him to proceed. "So, I had a look at the designs of the plant and some other ideas from other people who work here, both past and present, including my mother. That gave me the conclusion that our power plant is powerful, but it isn't too efficient. I drawn up some plans that we could use to make the plant more efficient…" the teenager said, digging through his bag for his blueprints.

Allan then proceeded to spend the next hour or so talking on how they could install an engine to make the power plant run more efficiently and the fact that it was really easy to put together and also to buy the parts for. He finally finished after a while, out of breath from the nonstop talking. The man who was evaluating his work looked over his notes before looking up at me. "I think that we can consider this a possible possibility to invest in. I'll speak to the board and see what they want." "Really?" I said. "Yeah. It sounds pretty good. Come back Wednesday, when we build new things. We'll see if your idea was accepted or not." the man replied. "Thank you." the teenager told the man, both shocked and grateful. He didn't know what to say, but before he could say anything, the man left for the board. Allan left the power plant once more happy and fulfilled in his lifelong dream, to work as a geologist in the power plant just like his mother. As he left, he couldn't wait to see if his ideas would be implemented or not. He would have to wait for Wednesday to find out.

 **Line Break**

Wednesday came, and with it came an excited Allan running towards the power plant, eager to see if the board had accepted his suggestions. People were staring at him as he passed by, wondering what the heck he was doing, running so fast towards the power plant so early in the morning. Once Allan got there, the man who endorsed his ideas to the board was already waiting for him inside. The man looked him over before saying, "I thought you would come as soon as you could. You seemed quite excited at the fact that your ideas could be made. Follow me, I'll show you that engine you were thinking about." Allan stopped at that. "Wait." he said slowly. "The board actually chose to build it?" "Yes. With previous knowledge of what your mother did for us, it seemed that this design showed promise. Now come, before they are finished." Allan quickly followed the man through the long winding hallways towards a back room with no windows.

The man opened the door with a key card and stepped in. Allan did as well. Once he did, he gaped in awe at his idea come to life. The engine had been built just how he had envisioned it. It was a decent size, built with steel and iron. It was nothing special, but there was one thing about it, and that was the cold water being poured into it. The engine used cold water to power itself, which would power any other machine both faster and more efficiently. It was truly a great invention, and it would now be used in his very place. The man nodded in approval to send the engine off for use. He turned to the young teenager, somewhat off into a daydream. "This will help our power plant a lot." he said, snapping Allan out of his trance. "I thank you for this. I would think that your mother would be proud of you." The teenager's eyes watered a bit at that, but he blinked the tears away. "No problem." he replied. "Just doing my job." The man smiled at that. "We just need some paperwork done explaining your invention more thoroughly. Go to Work Room 6. Do the paperwork there and hand me it in office." "Yes sir." Allan replied before leaving for the work room. Once he got there, he sat in one of the chairs and got to work, writing down the paperwork the man had asked for.

After maybe a hour or two, Allan had finished the paperwork, his hand and arm exhausted from all the writing. He picked up the stack of papers before bringing them towards the man's office, which was next to the work room. He went in and dropped off the papers on the man's desk, who looked up in surprise. "Well done." he said. "You should stay, if you don't have a TV. There's something the Capitol wants to tell everyone." Allan was shocked. He did have a TV at home, but he haven't heard anything about this, and he was okay with watching it here in the power plant. He didn't want to miss it as well, so he nodded. The man took the young teenager to a room where many were watching a large TV as more people poured in. Soon, the room was jammed with all the people watched the TV, waiting in anticipation for what was in store. The screen blazed to life showing the Capitol seal before flashing to a projection of the president up on the podium.

"Today, we have all gathered to listen for a special announcement regarding our Hunger Games." he announced. Many shuddered at the mention of this dreaded annual event in the room. It was a ruthless slaughter for amusement because of people who had once rebelled against the Capitol's actions. Now every year, each district sent one boy and girl between the ages of 12-19 to play in the sadistic matches, where they were all slaughtered each other for the world to see until one player was left standing, which crowned them victor of that Hunger Games. Allan was mesmerized as he watched the man continued his speech.

"You see, when the Hunger Games were created, it was set that after 24 of them, there would be a special one called the Quarter Quell, to remind you that the rebels caused these games to happen, that it is your own fault that this happens to friends and loved ones." A young boy walks up with a box, the lid taken off. The president fishes a envelope out of it and opens it. "And today, we honor the first Quarter Quell." he announced. He started to read the fine print on the slip of paper he pulled out of the envelope. "As a reminder that it was the rebels's fault that the Hunger Games were created, each district must have all their citizens vote on who is sent into the Hunger Games. Many gasped at the horror of what they just heard. A man ran out of the room sobbing. A woman fainted, caught by a man, probably her husband. Even the man who hired me shed some tears over this fact, that he would have to vote a innocent girl or boy to their doom, most likely. As Allan stared at the screen as the Capitol seal came back before the screen turned itself off, he thought about something. He was still at the ripe teenage age of 17, so he still qualified for the Hunger Games. Would people vote for him? Many didn't know him, so that was a possibility, just send someone you didn't know. Many would feel less guilt in playing by those rules. "Please." he thought, staring up. "Please don't let me go through this." But the seed of doubt was already sown into his brain, slowly growing, nagging at him that his life, which had been just getting good could end in the next week or so.

 **Well, hopefully by now you know what's going to happen to our friend Allan over here. Can he do it? Find out in the next chapter! - Steven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I do have some more information on this idea and how it will go, so that's good. I would also like to thank glittergirl20 for pointing out that the Hunger Games is first person. I for some reason thought it was third person. Whatever. Also, I would like everyone to thank George, who was the one who made this idea, and you can find him in the reviews. He doesn't have an account though. I asked for rights and I now have them. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! - Steven**

 **Chapter 3: The Reaping**

It had been a week since the announcement of the Hunger Games was made. Anyone that was older than the Hunger Games's requirement age was forced to vote someone into the Games or be punished. As far as he knew, no one had defied the Capitol in District 5 at least. There might have been some rebellions back in other districts, which Allan could understand. Who would want to vote someone into a game with a high chance of death, especially when it could be one of their friends or even family? No one would wish something like this on anyone, even if they were enemies. Every district understood the craziness of the Games, and everyone would agree that it was wrong. But like how he didn't voice all his opinions, anyone who had common sense knew to not voice these thoughts, even if everyone had them. It would give them a terrible fate, which no one wanted. As he sat in his house eating breakfast, Allan remembered that the voting was over, which made the reaping today. Two people would be chosen depending on the votes, one boy and one girl, which would then be sent to the Capitol for the Hunger Games, which would most likely end in death for them both.

Allan was a bit depressed at this, but hopefully he wouldn't be chosen. After all, he had been thinking about who would choose who with his knowledge of everyone he knew. He was pretty sure that everyone working at the power plant would choose someone else besides him. After all, if they were honest, they needed him with his ideas to help out the power plant in the future. So for now, he hoped that everyone else chose some other random person besides him. The young teenager sighed before he walked out of his house with his backpack in hand. He had another day of work before the reaping would take place, so at least he had something to do to keep his mind off of the Hunger Games. As he headed off, he did noticed that the atmosphere was quite somber, like it was a balloon that got pricked and deflated. Usually people were talking with others, the streets bustling with trades and payments, kids running around laughing and adults heading for work or having an early breakfast, but everyone was quiet. It was unusual.

Allan was so engrossed in observing District 5 that he didn't realized he had reached the plant doors. He walked in and found the man who employed him, who also seemed quieter than usual. "Well, you ready for another day of work?" the man asked him. "Yeah." I replied. The day just became a blur of work, drawing out blueprints and writing paperwork. No one seemed really dedicated into doing it, although then again, no one likes to do work. But everyone wasn't even doing just for the sake of a paycheck, just mindlessly writing out reports and drawing out blueprints. After all, there was a possibility that a friend or a family member would enter the Hunger Games, and even not, no one would want to watch anyone get cut down on the bloody battlefield of this horrific yearly ritual. The young teenager also working would have probably have been doing the exact same thing if he had been older than the age range you had to be in to enter the Hunger Games, but instead he was thinking about how many people had voted him in and hoping that he wasn't destined to enter the Hunger Games.

He had to admit that even though on the surface he seemed to have no emotion on what would happen today, but deep down, he was scared. He didn't have any experience in fighting of course, so he wouldn't know what to do. He just wanted a quiet and happy life, but then again, in his crazy city of Panem, there wasn't any normal. As he sat there staring at his paperwork, one random guy that Allan didn't even know shook him to his senses. "Hey, they're here! We have to go!" he told him. Allan stood up at that and left the power plant. Although, he did just have the thought that if he wasn't chosen as tribute, just being there could be like having some sick and morbid curiosity as to who was going. He quickly brushed the thought aside. He shouldn't think like that, especially since everyone was in the same position as well. Allan then noticed that they had arrived. He was around the middle of the large group that had gathered to watch who would leave for either glory or death. One person stepped up onto the stage in front of the large group and went to the podium. As many would say, the people of the Capitol were very strange.

They looked strange, they dressed strange and their voices were very high. Some would say that they weren't even human. This particular person was a woman, but she had blue hair in a weird style, with clothes that seemed to be made out of fur. She had high heels on and she spoke in a high voice just like many other Capitol individuals. "Hello District 5! I see that no one hasn't voted here! Very helpful, not like some other districts!" she trilled. Allan was appalled at this, that someone, Capitol citizen or not would skid over something that was probably death to another person. "So, let's see who are our two tributes this year!" she continued. Someone handed her a name. Allan already knew that it wasn't going to be his unless there was a mix-up, since it was always "ladies first". Ironic for once, since it was to be the first to be chosen to enter a death game for just amusement and punishment for others doings for some.

However, as he was thinking about all of this, Allan realized he had missed the female tribute of his district. It didn't matter anyways, since she would probably die. Districts 1, 2 and 4 would probably get another victor. "And now for our male tribute!" the lady said. She was handed another slip of paper. "The honor of being in the Hunger Games for the males goes to Allan Schmidt!" My mind immediately stopped in shock, trying to process the information. "I didn't hear that." he thought desperately. "It was just a name similar to mine!" But deep down in his heart he knew otherwise, and Allan's legs followed that thought, slowly walking out of the crowd and onto the stage. The teenager had barely realized what had happened until the lady from the Capitol bid District 5 farewell before leading him and the girl towards two trucks. As he was lead away from his home, he turned to have one final look before he realized that the man who had hired him had pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

He and him made eye contact before he put his right hand to his lips before he raised his arm in the air with three of his fingers raised upwards. Allan stared at the new gesture, a tribute you could say for him that he had never saw before. As the doors started to close on him he did the same thing back, to show that he saw what he did. He smiled grimly before mouthing out, "Get out of there alive." The doors shut with a loud banging sound, resonating deeply in the teenager's body as he sobbed at the realization at what he had to do. He raised his head, his tears staining his face as the trucks drove away. There was fear in his eyes, but also a dangerous light as well. "I'll do my best." he thought as the trucks drove in the direction of the Capitol. "I'll win."

 **I would like to say that I decided for some reason that the man who hired Allan made the signature Hunger Games gesture on the spot, which would live on all the way to the 75th Hunger Games, the third Quarter Quell and the last Hunger Games ever. Also, if anyone is interested, some people will not be named, but I will give you the names we will give some of the tributes. It's up to you to find out which district they are from. ("We refers to me and George)**

Glam Goldheart

Ray Shiner

Sophia Stone

Shocky McShockerton

Tessa Jones

Adin Carpool

Sylvan Stihl

Sum Ting Wong

 **There you go. We were very silly when we made some of these. I will tell you that many of these names refer to their district. Also, don't bother to find the last name's district because we don't know unless you want to put in your own suggestion. Sorry for the long rant but thanks for reading this book! - Steven**

 **P.S Stihl is a chainsaw company because our actor for this character likes chainsaws.**

 **P.P.S Sorry for lying about the long rant being over.**

 **P.P.P.S If you're still reading until here you are a very dedicated reader. I respect that. Please answer my poll on my profile. Thanks if you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why am I writing so many short filler chapters?! Anyways, one, I removed the hiatus status on this fanfic! Hooray! Two, I got caught up doing other things in life. Three, I have a schedule now! Here it is!**

Phoenix Light

First Quarter Quell

Child of the Moon

Power's Grasp

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Jack Edition

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **So, that should work out. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. Anyways, thanks everyone! - Steven**

 **Chapter 4: The Capitol**

Allan sat in the back of the truck like a captive, just sitting there quietly laminating about what he had to do. He would have to survive through a murderous game, maybe killing some people on the way. But he had to do it, for his future and the man who hired him. He had his whole life ahead of him. He couldn't die at seventeen. He was too young to die. The young teenager just sat there in solitude, regret and sadness. His whole life he had built his way to success, but this roadblock had stopped him, and he could die because of it. The truck suddenly screeched to a halt as he heard a door being opened in front of him.

Allan looked up just in time to see the man that was driving the truck open the door. "Get out." he told him. "You're riding a train to the Capitol." Allan stood up a bit unsteadily and got out of the truck, and when he got out he saw a large and long train sitting there waiting for him. As he walked over to the train, he was dimly aware that the girl from his district was walking next to him. Once he had gotten near, one of the doors on the train opened up to reveal the same woman who called out the names. "You finally got here!" she exclaimed. "Come on in, we have a lot to talk about."

With that, both Allan and the girl stepped in, and once he did and sat down on a chair the train zoomed away. "This will be amazing this year." the woman gushed. "Good luck to both of you, but before we get you to the Capitol and dress you up, come here and eat! It'll do you good." She walked out of the train car and Allan followed at the prospect of food, even though he wasn't hungry at all. In fact, with what he had to do and with the moving train, he felt like throwing up. Once he got to the other side, he was met with a large table with a white cloth draped over it laden with dishes of food. Allan never hurt for basic necessities and he never really cared about anything fancy, but even he had to admit that it was impressive.

Allan sat down on one of the three chairs and just sat there for a while, looking at his surroundings. "Well now, eat up! Don't look so down!" the woman told the young teenager. Just to get her off his case, he grabbed a few things and started to somewhat eat, but he usually just poked at his food when she wasn't watching. He also noticed that the girl sitting right across of him did the same thing. "Are you two ready?" the woman asked after a while. Alan offered no response and neither did the girl.

"Well, you should at least get to know each other! I'll leave you to it." she said before she left the train car. That left Allan and the girl, and they both sat there in silence for a moment until the girl extended her hand and said, "Nice to meet you I guess." Allan looked at the hand before taking it. "Back at you." he replied. They both retracted their hands. "So, are you ready?" the girl asked him. "Well, I have to be no?" Allan replied before laughing softly. "True." the girl said. "Well, good luck to you." "Yeah." he said, a bit distracted. It started to get a bit awkward, so he looked out the window and saw it. The Capitol.

He couldn't see much, but from what he was seeing it was still incredible. Everything had a nice shine to it, with streets full of people, which all looked pretty foreign to didn't even realize that the girl had joined him. "Well, this is it." she suddenly said. Allan nodded once more. As the train reached its destination and screeched to a halt, Allan looked out towards the Capitol and remembered his promise. "I'm gonna win." he thought. "I'll get out of this game alive."

 **Well, next chapter is showing off the tributes! Anyways, please answer the poll on my profile! Thanks everyone! - Steven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I don't know if there is a actual name for the parade thing showing off the tributes. I forgot it. Sorry if there is an actual name. Anyways, this wa skinda rushed because I want to get to the good stuff. Anyways, thank George and farewell! - Steven (Why did I say that?)**

 **Chapter 5: The Parade**

Allan just sat there in the train as it slowed to a stop at the train station in the Capitol. He walked out of the train and it zoomed off, and even with imminent death approaching the young teenager took in the beauty and luxury of the Capitol. The place had many tall buildings, with expensive tastes. Just like the woman who had announced he was in the Hunger Games, everyone that lived here seemed strange and foreign to Allan. At the same time, he was disgusted at the fact that the Capitol could live in this kind of luxury while other districts lived in the ghettos, trapped in their own sorrow and poverty. It was repulsive.

"Come along now! We need to get you ready for the parade!" the woman called from up front. Allan snapped out of his thoughts and followed the women with the girl from his district right behind towards a large building. It seemed to be in the middle of the entire place, but he wasn't too sure. They all walked into the building and followed the woman through the building, and as they went deeper in you could hear the chatter all around from Capitol residents. Eventually the woman stopped at two doors. "You take that room, and you can take the other." she told them. Allan walked through the door to his room. There was just a long mirror on the wall with many different kinds of makeup and other knicks and knacks for making someone look pretty.

"Just wait for your stylist in here." the women called from outside before she left. Allan had nothing to do, so he just sat down on one of the chairs and waited the time out. Luckily though the stylist came a few minutes later. It was a man, but he actually seemed normal, at least compared to the other people he had seen in the Capitol. He was wearing a suit and had some makeup on, but otherwise he seemed fine. Normal. More human. "Hello there." the man greeted. "Call me Darwin." "Okay then Darwin." Allan replied. "I take it that you're my stylist?"

"Exactly." he replied. "We don't have much time, so let's get right to it." With that Darwin got Allan ready for the parade, putting on some makeup and other things, prepping him for the show. Eventually Darwin finished and he went off to get his costume. Allan had been sitting there quietly for the whole time, and he did so even now as he waited for Darwin to return. He did so a few minutes later with his costume. It seemed pretty simple, but perhaps there was something else he didn't see about it. "I decided just to go simple." Darwin suddenly said, pulling Allan from his thoughts. "You won't be as flashy as some others perhaps but it'll be good enough." Allan just nodded his head. He didn't really understand but he did notice that the suit would draw some attention, just not too much.

Allan took the suit and changed into it as Darwin gave him some privacy. Once he was done Darwin gave the teen one last touch of makeup before he walked away, gesturing for him to follow. He did just that and Allan followed Darwin through the building again. Eventually they ended up in a large room. There was an exit that shine brightly, and there were 12 chariots for the twelve districts. No one was there, as the room was empty. "Well, I'm surprised." Darwin announced. "Everyone will come eventually. It's a big day." Darwin was indeed right, as a few minutes later the other tributes piled in with their stylists. The girl Allan met on the train came first with a woman, and then everyone else. No one else stood out to Allan except one teenage boy who took one glance at him for far too long before looking away.

"It's almost time. You should know the Capitol etiquette by now, watching the HUnger Games for so long." Darwin whispered to Allan. "You'll be going fifth, so get ready." Allan nodded, barely hearing what Darwin had told him. He suddenly then heard an announcer say from the exit, "It's time for the Hunger Games parade!" The crowd roared in response to that statement. The District 1 chariot rolled out with its tributes riding it, and from the looks that Allan got when he saw them and the roar of the crowd, their stylists had done well. After a few minutes District 2 rolled out and they got applause and roars of approval as well. As District 3 rolled out Allan started to get nervous. District 4 went, so Darwin took him and the girl from his faction to their chariot. "You'll be fine. Noticeable, but not too much." he assured them. "And now for District 5!" the announcer called. The chariot started to move and Allan was brought into the light.

The crowd didn't seem to like them as much as the last few districts, but they cheered and clapped nevertheless. The chariot did a lap before it returned back to where it came. Darwin was waiting there for them when they got off. "See, you were fine!" he proclaimed. "Now come, it's almost dark. I'll bring you to your room." Darwin once again let the teenager through the building, and they ended up at a door. "Good night to you." he said before he closed the door and left. Allan looked around. The place was spacious and luxurious, nothing like what he would see back home, but he would definitely rather be there than here of all places. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, reliving what had happened today, thoughtful. "I'm really here." he thought. "I really have to kill people." He fell backwards onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"At least I can enjoy before I die." he thought as he fell asleep. "But I have to get alive. It's the only option. I will be the victor."


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I'm sorry guys for this taking way too long. On top of that, this chapter is way too short. Sorry about that too. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Also as a suggestion, nothing more, but if you do want questions answered, you should make an account before reviewing so instead of you waiting for the next chapter for your answer, I just send you a message. Thanks everyone! - Steven**

 **Chapter 6: Training For** _ **The**_ **Day**

The next day when Allan woke up, it was a bright day. Light from the sun filtered through the cracks in the blinds, waking up the male tribute of District 5. He got up and looked around. Everything looked the same, of course was the first thing he thought of. He then suddenly remembered that he would need to go and train, as you do for one week before he entered the Games. With that idea in mind, he left his room and stumbled through the halls, searching for a way towards the training room. Eventually he found an elevator with a sign next to it listing out all the different rooms on each floor, so he found where the training room was before he stepped into the elevator and headed there. When he got out he was met with an amazing sight.

The place was huge, sections sanctioned off for different skills that you could practice. People standing at each station, most likely trainers for the Games stood at the stations, setting up the remainder of their respective stations. There was a raised section of the room filled with chairs and tables, most likely for the Gamemakers. Allan also took note that he was the only and the first person here, which was a slight shock to him. He had at least expected there to be a couple more people here. "I guess this year's batch are some heavy sleepers." he thought. So Allen just kinda stood there awkwardly until the rest of the tributes slowly filed in, trickling like rain.

Once everyone was present, a man stepped forwards, most likely the one who introduced the tributes to the training room and give out a speech, and that was what he exactly did. He went through some basics, rules and what and what not to do in the training room before he left for who knows where. Once he did that, the tributes broke off towards different parts of the room to start training. Allan kinda just stood there, sort of dazed, before he collected his thoughts and headed off for the closest station, which happened to be the shooting range. The trainer there, whose name was Earl, helped him pick a bow made for his stature before he would try and shoot the targets. Allan found out one thing that day: he should never use a bow. His shots were abysmal, sometimes either being outside of the target or, god forbid not even reaching the back wall. It was depressing. So he headed off for another station, leaving Earl to find someone with more potential talent.

The District 8 tribute kept bouncing around the various stations in the training room, trying to gauge his strengths and weaknesses. He actually knew his plants and bugs quite well, from either intuition or luck and chance he didn't really know. He did okay with knots and fishing. Using paint was not really his strong suit either however, and also pretty much any kind of fighting. So he had a very big problem on his hands. If he couldn't really fight, then he was already dead. He would have to think of something or else he would never make it back to District 8. Home. He had to get back and continue on with his life, looking forwards to the future. He would not die a bloody and gruesome death for satisfaction for others.

Eventually it was time for break and lunch for the tributes. Allan stood in line with a tray as food was given out. Once he got his food, he sat down at an empty table and started to eat, still contemplating on what he should do to gain the upper hand in the Hunger Games. He was so deeply in this stupor that he didn't notice someone walking towards him. He received a tap on the shoulder and Allan looked up to see Darwin bearing over him. "So, are you thinking about something? That expression on your face tells me you are deeply in thought. Tell me, what is the matter?" he asked. Allan saw no harm in telling his stylist about his epidemic, so he told him everything. Darwin sat down across from him, taking it all in before looking thoughtful. The Capitol stylist stayed like that for a while before Alan finally pressed him for answers.

"I honestly am not sure on how you should approach this. It really isn't my area of expertise. And sadly since there are no past victors that can teach you, you are really in a bind. You're stuck in between a rock and a hard place, I would even hazard to say." he finally said. "I'll try and think of something. If not, and if you can't think of anything either, then you better be ready for hell in the arena. Trust your instincts." Allan nodded at that. "Good then. Get back to eating. You'll need strength for training. Good luck." With that, Darwin left for who knows where, and Allan was alone once again. He sighed as he picked at his food, losing his appetite. He should have known that Darwin wouldn't have been able to help too much, but he still hoped. He would have to at least think up of something or else he would be screwed. He would die.

"Guess I better go back and start training again. It's the least that I can do for now." he thought. With that, he headed off back to the training room. "I'll be ready when the time comes." he thought. "And then I'll be the last one standing."


End file.
